swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Rules
In the world of Raxia, magic is everywhere, mana ever-present. Unlocking a door without using your hands, instantly healing a friend of grievous wounds, even launching a volley of flaming arrows at an enemy. All of these and more are possible with the help of magic. Magic is divided into five separate classes, each with its own spells and areas of expertise. If a PC acquires a level in an appropriate class (such as Sorcerer or Fairie Tamer), they will learn all spells of that class level. In order to utilize them, however, a Spellcasting check must be made each time a spell is cast. The result of the Spellcasting check is used as the target number to resist the spell, whether it's Fortitude or Willpower being used. Each class also has their own conditions, notes, etc., which will be explained further. Using Magic In order to use a magic spell, you must first learn a class that allows the casting of spells. These classes are Sorcerer, Conjurer, Priest, Faerie Tamer, and Gunmage. These five classes allow the use of Truespeech Magic, Manipulation Magic, Divine Magic, Faerie Magic, and Magitech, respectively. This document currently contains up to 6 levels of spells for each of the five magical classes. Each time a magical class gains a level, all spells of that level are available to be cast immediately. Conditions of Spellcasting Each method of casting has its own methods of casting and procedures that must be followed. Unless otherwise noted, however, each Spellcasting check takes 10 seconds (1 round) and consumes the MP listed in the spell. The following list is the conditions to cast a spell for each magical class. A Nightmare's Alternate Form allows them to ignore the penalty for casting a spell in armor, and any verbal and somatic components to the spell may be ignored. However, any Magical Implements must still be used. Spellcasting Conditions *Sorcerer (Truespeech Magic): Requires a Magical Implement in hand, as well as unhindered speech. Affected by armor penalties. *Conjurer (Manipulation Magic): Requires a Magical Implement in hand, as well as unhindered speech. Affected by armor penalties. *Priest (Divine Magic): A Holy Seal needs to be carried, as well as unhindered speech. *Faerie Tamer (Faerie Magic): A Faerie Gem needs to be carried, as well as speech unhindered. Affected by armor penalties. *Gunmage (Magitech): A Magisphere needs to be carried, as well as speech unhindered. MP Consumption After declaring which spell to cast, subtract MP from your current amount equal to the cost of the spell. If your current MP is less than the MP cost of the spell attempted, you do not lose any MP, but neither do you cast the spell. If you have 0 MP, you cannot cast any spells. Various Metamagic Combat Feats increase the amount of MP consumed per spell. Utilizing Mako Stones Mako stones are crystallized mana, able to be used to power spells in place of (or in addition to) a character's MP. Any spellcaster can use a mako stone, using the MP in the stone in place of their own, though mako stones do not regenerate MP like a PC does. Once a mako stone is reduced to 0 points, it shatters and is rendered useless. Mako stones can be used in conjunction with a PC's own MP, but only one mako stone may be used in this way at a time. For example, if a PC casts a spell costing 10MP, they may use 3MP from the mako stone and 7MP of their own. Armor Penalty to Spellcasting Checks As stated above, some magic-using classes receive penalties to Spellcasting checks while wearing armor, as per the table below. Remember, Nightmare PCs do not receive any such penalties while in their Alternate Form. Spellcasting Checks A Spellcasting check is needed to cast any spell, regardless of class. The result of the Spellcasting check determines the success of the spell cast, as well as providing a target number to resist. An automatic failure on this roll means the MP is spent, but nothing happens. Targets, range and more are listed in detail within each spell's description. Magic that does not require Spellcasting Checks Certain Magitech, marked with a star in their name, are free actions. These spells do not require a Spellcasting check, but work simply by expending the indicated MP. Spellcasting Check Results If a spell affects a non-friendly character, whether it's a Dispel Magic or something else, treat it as a contested roll using the result of the Spellcasting check as the target number for those affected. If a spell does not require a Spellcasting check, treat the target number as 0. Resisting Spells When you find yourself on the receiving end of a hostile spell, you can try to resist the magic and prevent it from having much, if any, effect. However, you may willingly choose to forego any resistances and accept the effect of a spell at any time. To resist foul magics, you must roll either a Fortitude or Willpower check (whichever the spell requires) against the caster's Spellcasting check. Casting a spell against an unknowing target allows a Willpower check to resist. Failure to resist a spell will result in the spell's full effect coming down on your character, no matter what the spell. Success, however, means that the magic has a diminished effect, sometimes even no effect. For further information, refer to the spell's description. Calculating the Power of a Spell If a spell would alter the HP of a target, whether it's a damaging spell or one of healing, you need to determine the power of the spell. Refer to the Damage Calculation pages for more information. Unless otherwise noted, the critical rate of a damage-dealing spell is 10. HP-restoring magic cannot critical. Duplication of Magical Effects Multiple magic effects on the same target usually do not stack, but take the highest result available. For example, if a PC has the spell Protection cast on them simultaneously by three different Conjurers, damage would be reduced by only one point. However, if a spell with a similar effect but different name is cast on the target, they will stack. For example, if one of the Conjurers mentioned above was instead a Priest who cast Field Protection, then each attack would be reduced by two points, as Protection and Field Protection are two different spells. Example of Magic Use and Resisting Spells Pete is feeling a bit mischeivous, and decides to cast Sleep on Wolf. Pete's Magic Power is 5, which combined with his roll of 6 and 3 gives a total threshold of 14. Wolf is surprised by this, and tries to roll to resist the tabbit's spell. His Willpower is only a 4, so he needs a result of 10 or higher to shake off the magic. Unfortunately for Wolf, his roll comes up as double 1, an automatic failure. While he does receive 50 experience points for the automatic failure, he also falls sound asleep. Overview of Magic Truespeech Magic Truespeech Magic is utilized by those with the skills of a Sorcerer. Developed by ancient civilizations, the knowledge of Truespeech was passed down and distributed among the people through books and folklore. While there is some utility, Truespeech is mainly an instrument of war, with many attack spells available. Usage Conditions of Truespeech Magic In order to use a Truespeech spell, a Magical Implement is required. Something like a staff or long rod is typical, often with various magical glyphs, sigils and symbols engraved into it, though jewelry implements are not unheard of. They are usually sold for approximately 100 Gamels, though there are other styles and even weapons available for more. However, a magical implement can be used for multiple magical classes. When you cast a spell with a magical implement, it is like drawing a glyph in the air while chanting the incantation. Without the magic in the voice, the motion of the arms, or an implement in hand, a Truespeech spell will not work. Manipulation Magic Manipulation Magic is similar to Truespeech Magic on the surface, but each have their own slight differences that set them apart. Manipulation Magic, for example, tends to alter and change objects to the caster's benefit. Those that wield Manipulation spells are known as Conjurers. Usage Conditions of Manipulation Magic The conditions needed to use Manipulation Magic are the same as Truespeech Magic. The same Magical Implement can be used for both Manipulation and Truespeech Magic without problems. One who utilizes both sets of magical classes is known as a Wizard, and is subject to awe and respect by other magic users. Golem Construction Manipulation Magic has a variety of spells that allow one to create Golems, starting with Create Golem. The description of each spell details what materials are needed for each casting. The material components for these spells are consumed upon casting, so raw materials must be found each time the spell is to be cast. Divine Magic Casters of Divine Magic reap the benefits of their faith and receive miracles from their god. Due to the nature of the world of Raxia, there are quite a few spells that not only help deal with the barbaros, but aid allies as well. Those who call forth holy miracles and Divine Magic are known as Priests. Tabbits and Runefolk, due to each race's biological tendencies (or lack thereof), cannot become Priests. However, while they may not wield Divine Magic, they are still subject to its effects, for good or ill. Usage Conditions of Divine Magic Casting a Divine Magic spell requires the use of Holy Seals as proof of devotion to the gods. A Holy Seal is a bit of paper or parchment about the size of one's hand, and can be bought for 100G. They can be strung on a rope around one's neck or just carried in a pocket, so long as it is readily available. Also, if a Holy Seal is not available, one can substitute the prayers of others who follow the same god (as a god will not refuse praise from followers). Divine Magic does not require as much physical effort as other forms of magic. All that is needed is a carried Holy Seal (or enough worshipers) and a voice to call the god in question to perform a miracle. If you cannot speak, you cannot work Divine Magic. Faith and Specialized Divine Magic When you take a level in the Priest class, you must choose a god to follow. Upon doing so, you must abide by their beliefs and teachings, and abstain from any contrary action or behavior. In addition, there are special Priest spells that each god grants to their followers. If you lose the favor of your god, then you also lose access to these spells. A PC may not follow the teachings of multiple gods. Faerie Magic Faerie Magic is less the use of magic and more the manipulation of a Faerie to perform magic for you. Once one acquires a class level in Faerie Tamer, they learn all the spells of that level. Masters of Faerie Magic are called Tamers. Usage Conditions for Faerie Magic In order to use Faerie Magic, a Faerie Gem is needed to summon a Faerie. Each Gem is about the size of the tip of one's thumb, and will cost 50G each. The Gems do not need to be loose, and may be found set into rings, necklaces, and other jewelry. You do not need to exert yourself physically to perform Faerie Magic, as all that is needed is a Gem carried on one's body and a voice to call forth the faerie. If you have lost your voice, you cannot use Faerie Magic. Runefolk cannot become Faerie Tamers, but are still affected by Faerie Magic. Summoning a Faerie Faeries are ever-present in Raxia, and appear with a wide variety of attributes. The very act of speaking the Faerie language appears to allow them the luxury of flight. A Faerie Tamer speaks to these Faeries and requests they use a multitude of magical effects. This takes the form of a contract between the Faeries and Faerie Tamer. In order to use the powers of the Faerie, the Tamer must use a Gem as a gate to summon the Faerie into action. A Faerie appears suddenly and is gone just as fast, only blinking into existence to produce a magical effect. Since calling a Faerie to create magical effects is no different from casting any other spell, there are no extra rolls needed that wouldn't otherwise be rolled normally. Creating a New Contract with a Faerie by using Gems By creating a gate within a Gem, a Faerie Tamer may use that Gem to summon a Faerie to perform magic. Creating the gate and forging a contract with a Faerie takes one hour, and the simple ritual of cleaning said Gem each day renews that contract. A contract may be made with any local Faerie, though both the Faerie and Faerie Tamer must be uninterrupted when forging a contract. Any Gem that has had a contract forged into it will work only for the Tamer who made the contract, and no other. Faerie Magic uses multiple spells to call Faeries. At 1st level, a Tamer may make contracts with two Faeries. Each new contract thereafter must be made with a Faerie of a different element and bound to more Gems, up to a maximum of 6 (one for each element). Binding a Faerie to a contract requires speaking to it in it's habitat for an uninterrupted hour, so having certain faeries (such as Water Faeries) bound to a contract denotes some level of skill and perseverance on the part of the Tamer. The table below shows the number of Gems needed to be worn in order to cast spells. If the Faerie Tamer is not wearing enough Gems, spells of the listed level cannot be used. While each Gem may be turned into an accessory (with the processing fee included in the prince of each accessory), only one Gem may be worn in each slot. However, if a Gem Case is carried, multiple Gems may be considered to be worn in one slot. Levels and Required Number of Gems Magitech Magitech is the use of mana to power technology. A Gunmage is one who is able to harness such power and focus it to useful ends. To aid in the synchronization between mana and technology, Magispheres were created as mana production engines for technological marvels. However, the Magitech civilization died out about 300 years ago, and while they left behind the remnants of some of their greater creations, the methods of creation have been lost to time. Usage Conditions of Magitech The difference between Magitech and other magics is that just having a Magisphere does not guarantee the use of a spell. Most spells tend to require not only the Magisphere, but bullets as well. Since Magitech spells, even those with command words, tend to be quickly performed, Magitech spells do not require any sort of movement. Magispheres Magispheres can change shape in response to the mana contained within. At its most basic, it is a small, round silver stone. Many were created by the Magitech civilization, and and quite a few are still around. Magispheres come in three sizes, with pricing depending upon size. Small Magispheres are small enough to be fit onto a bracer, medium Magispheres are approximately the size of a briefcase, and large Magispheres are the size of an average backpack. Medium and large Magispheres are super-lightweight, but only small Magispheres are able to float. Regardless, the size of a Magisphere does not inhibit actions. Small Magispheres with various decorations and in various shapes are also available, but they are at least twice as expensive, if not more. When using Magitech, a Magisphere must be on-hand. Often, it will transform itself to fit the specific purpose needed. A Magisphere must be equipped in an accessory slot. Utilizing Magical Bullets Marksmen can use Magitech to infuse their ammunition with mana. Magic bullets, such as Solid Bullet or Healing Bullet, are actually mana constructs housing actual ammunition. Loading a magical bullet into a gun is a free action, and do not require a Spellcasting check to fire. If a magical bullet is not used in the round the spell is cast, it loses its magic and the spell must be recast the next round. When aiming a magical bullet at a target, use (Marksman level + Dexterity modifier) to determine the target number. The target may choose to resist with Evasion, and will not be affected by the magic is successful. The damage and effects are different for each bullet, and may be critical hits, depending upon the gun. On a successful shot, the magical bullet expends its magic, and the target receives the full effect of the spell. Any damage from the bullet is treated as magical damage, and is not mitigated by Defense. If the gun's magazine is empty, you need to reload it before being able to use a magical bullet. In a time of need, a gun can be reloaded in 10 seconds (1 round).